


Jackie Can(not) Handle It

by pluie



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Anxiety, JSE egos - Freeform, YouTube, guess what this is about, jacksepticeye - Freeform, jse - Freeform, whoops literally everything i write and post is anxiety related i wonder why, why do i do this to my characters but they aren't even my characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluie/pseuds/pluie
Summary: Is this title even good whoops well let's find out.tldr; Jackie is anxious and hides it, Chase helpsJackieboy Man is a hero. He protects his city and his brothers, it's just what he does. But it's been too quiet and Anti has popped up in small ways too many times. Jackie is left on the edge of his seat, waiting for something to go wrong so he can go fix it. It's no way to live your life. Jackie doesn't need anyone else worried about him too, so he keeps it to himself. And he's pretty good at hiding it too, but Chase somehow always knows what's going on.





	Jackie Can(not) Handle It

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for clicking on this possible trainwreck. You had faith in me! I hope you enjoy and if you would like me to continue please leave a comment. (or a kudos if you'd prefer but I love love love comments, even if it's just 'hi, i like this' copied and pasted) Let me know if I should keep this ball rolling!

Jackie entered the house silently. His breathing was still heavy from exertion but he held it for a moment and let it out slowly. His heart hammered in his chest but it was the good kind of racing. His body and mind were tired but he felt good. This was the first time in a week or so that he could confidently say that this exhaustion was purely from his superhero duties. 

It was nice to feel the familiar soreness in his muscles, knowing it was from serving a well-deserved punch and not tensing up without reason. His brothers knew that for a hero he was quite jumpy, but the past month had brought a newfound anxiety that gnawed at him in all moments. 

It had been all too quiet. He knew that’s where it came from. Jack was still in a coma with seemingly no end but that didn’t mean it was the time to rest. Anti has resurged in small ways a few times now and that was far too many instances than any of them were comfortable. So far he hadn’t done anything, he just wanted to make them nervous. And boy did it work on Jackie this time. 

He had been able to keep a fairly level head before, but this time around crime had dipped at the same time. There was nothing to distract him. He was left to wait, watch and wait. He scanned everything and overanalyzed everything in an attempt to find wrongdoing before it started, and this, it turned out, backfired. When anything and everything could be a sign that all hell was gonna break loose, you had to pay extra close attention. 

He removed his suit and threw a pair of pajama pants onto the bed. Though he loved his suit, it felt good to take it off and pull on a baggy t-shirt. He hesitated before taking off his mask but pulled it off anyway. His skin felt bare without it, he spent so much time hiding his identity it felt odd without it. He wished he could hide his identity from Anti.

He shivered as the AC sent a blast of cold air into the room. He should get to bed, get a good night's rest. He figured good ol’Schneep would be proud of him. He smirked at his bed, it was made with crisp new sheets, everything smoothed down, no wrinkles to be found. He had made a passing comment a few mornings ago that he needed to change his sheets. 

He approached the edge and pulled up the comforter. Hospital fold, practiced and precise. He knew that only two of his brother could have done it so flawlessly, the doctor and Jamie, but he just knew it was Schneep by the way he folded the top sheet at the top. He climbed into bed, extra careful to not pull the sheets too much. Sleep came quickly and he accepted graciously. 

+++

Being a superhero, Jackie could have a very calm exterior when he wanted to. When he was prepared, no one could ever know anything was astray. He was quite good at hiding things, heck, he hid his identity from most of the population. Besides, no one needed to know what was bothering him, especially if he didn’t even know himself. 

So there he sat on the couch in the living room surrounded by his brothers and no one knowing what went on inside his head. The television was playing because Schneep had wanted some background noise while he did paperwork sat at the table. Marvin was in his room and Jamie was making some food in the kitchen. Chase sat across the room from Jackie, changing his attention from the television to his phone occasionally. Jackie stared at his phone.

He had opened the multiple news websites he had bookmarked and was refreshing each of them every minute or so. The relative calm of the night before was gone and his chest felt tight with anticipation. He was itching for something to do, but everything that he could be doing around the house sounded dreadful. He knew he couldn’t flee the house or the room without being questioned, so he sat and waited.

He needed some information, just a blip on the radio app he had about some emergency. Something to get him out of the house and not staring at the phone in his hands. He wasn’t exactly sure why today felt worse, he never really ever had a clear idea. But he knew himself well enough to know that getting some call would help distract from this feeling and fill it with something else. 

He readjusted his grip on his phone as it was sliding because of the accumulation of sweat in his palms. He irritably refreshed the page and switched it to the radio app he had, watching the waveform intently. Across the room, Chase coughed and the hair on the back of Jackie’s neck stood on its end. He cleared his throat forcefully and switched back to the news page, refreshing again.

He could see out of the corner of his eyes that Chase had shifted his gaze from his phone to look at Jackie. He tried his best not to show anything and carefully tried to lower his eyebrows from where they had unknowingly been knit together. Thankfully there was a noise from the tv and Chase trained his eyes back on the big screen. 

Jackie was not so easily thrown off course, checking his news pages again. He just needed something to pop up, give him an excuse, any, to break free of this waiting game. This cruel waiting game. Waiting from crime, waiting for attack, waiting for Anti. He refreshed everything again and shifted how he was sitting on the couch. 

There was the noise of cooking from the kitchen, trying to keep up with washing up and hitting pans together accidentally. Every time the timer went off Jackie couldn’t help the way his heart pounded a little harder. Chest compressed a little tighter. Throat constricted a little smaller. Palms sweat a little more. They sounded eerily similar to alarms. 

But from the outside, no one would be able to tell. It just looked like he was a little frustrated. He refreshed the pages again and went to check the radio. A timer sounded in the kitchen and Jackie cleared his throat again. His face burned as he saw Chase look over at him again. He changed how he was sitting and once again adjusted his grip on his phone. It looked like Chase had resolved to look at his phone again. Jackie risked a quick glance to him. They locked eyes. 

Jackie immediately dropped his gaze and his teeth worked on the inside of his bottom lip. It was sore, but that was no surprise, he had been doing that a lot lately. His heart pounded in his ears and he tried to focus all of his attention onto the currently refreshing pages. Chase stood from his chair and made his way across the room, stopping in front of him.

“Follow me.” It was very clearly a statement, not quite a command but bordering close to it. Jackie got up and went.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, I'm really tired. I just want to post this and then I'll probs write more (but idk! comment!) I'm really tired tho so gn folks
> 
> BUT please leave a kudos or a comment! Should I continue this??
> 
> (You can copy 'hi, i like this' as a comment if you'd like to comment to let me know in a stronger way to continue, but don't know what to write haha, I've been there)


End file.
